


Bring Back the Summer

by JayWEI



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, Summer Love, highschool kids, inspired by the song, try to make it as sweet as I can
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWEI/pseuds/JayWEI
Summary: Max从未期待在夏天遇见真爱。[片段灭文法，不定期更新]
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WelkinAkiania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/gifts).



> 与其说是文章不如说是片段。因为是刚看完 High School Musical 2 插着耳机在高中自习室写的，所以不可避免地有些发傻。标题 credit to 乐扣的60s笑容混剪(BV1Gt411F7HR)。  
> 献给和我分享十六岁围场新手 Max 的WelkinAkiania。

**Warning：切勿模仿**

高中生打发暑假的方式也就那么几种。乖孩子总是在家温习功课，爱玩的要么拿个驾照开朋友的二手车在社区里横冲直撞，要么帮邻居割割草坪送送牛奶攒钱买把吉他。运气好一点的混蛋则泡在俱乐部泳池里，用老爸的信用卡刷很像鸡尾酒的那种果汁饮料，聊着诸如躺椅上的哪一位金发女郎已经名花有主的无聊话题。

Max知道答案：全部。

但他懒得提醒下面聒噪的同龄人。说到底他只是个代工的救生员，负责在小少爷们疯疯癫癫跳泳池时确保没人淹死在里面。这份工作恰到好处地无聊，Max虚度光阴的方式是盯着他们中最漂亮的那个看。被叫做Pierre的法国男孩在躺椅上舒展开身体，小鹿一样的蓝眼睛和玫瑰色嘴唇让Max生出许多类似柠檬气泡水和香草冰淇淋的夏日妄想。

Max并没有去约他。这并不是因为法国美人吃提拉米苏听饶舌音乐还有一辆崭新的双门保时捷跑车，而是因为现在阳光明媚而他头发乱糟糟湿淋淋水滴不断从手臂和大腿上滴下来。他从没有这么希望自己能回趟更衣室，或者单纯有面镜子看看他专门为搭讪准备的发型被工作糟蹋成了什么样子。

L.Norris：有人会觉得那很性感

M.Verstappen：不觉得

L.Norris：品味糟糕

L.Norris：他答应你了吗

M.Verstappen：…

L.Norris：哦我忘了

L.Norris：你不敢

Lando分享了一个蠢到爆的鸭子狂笑meme，Max把手机扔进椅子脚下的包里。

Lando只会一边打COD一边嘲笑他三个星期毫无作为活该约不到男孩。与他毫无耐心的朋友相反，Max唾弃一见钟情，一个成熟的十六岁男孩应该学会在搭讪前花足够的时间观察自己的爱慕对象、思考适当的接近策略，在万事俱备后等待最完美的时机。至于等不到机会那一点怎么想都不能说是他的错。

他的目标现在从躺椅上站了起来。Max顺着他的视线注意到一个似乎是新来的褐发男孩，从背影看不明显地矮一点，头发蓬蓬的像某种小动物。他正咯咯地笑着背对Max一步步后退，毫无知觉自己即将背朝下摔在游泳池里。

类似的场景每天在泳池边上演一千次，一般他们都选择浅水区，然后被同样咯咯发笑的同伴捞上来。但这个倒霉蛋一路跑到深水区一端，Max祈祷他会游泳，这样也许今天未开场的约会还不至于毁于一旦。

实际上他不会。

Max咒骂一声，在一片惊呼中快速跳下水游向那一团夸张的水花，Pierre在岸上束手无策地叫“Sharl”。Max在距离两三米的时候下潜，顶着水压困难地睁眼，幸好对方两条腿蹬得不怎么剧烈。他破开阻力游到溺水者身边，用手扶住他的髋部试图把他转过来。

迄今为止一切顺利。然而一只手向下准确地抓住了Max的手腕，他还没怎么搞明白就被拖进了水底。

Max在惊慌中狠狠地呛了一口水，一大团混乱的气泡擦着他的鼻尖浮上水面。他看见抓住他手腕的罪魁祸首憋着一个要岔气的笑，褐色微卷的头发随着摇动的水波飘向四面八方。他们仿佛跌进了阳光在水中布下的一张晃动的网。男孩松开手尽力向上游去，Max回过神闭住气，追着抓住他脚踝向下一拉——对方呛到后狠狠踹了他手臂一脚，扯平了。

他们忍着呼吸或咳嗽的冲动在网中短暂对视，Max看见他有一双绿色的眼睛。

最后是始作俑者先认输。他转身向另一侧游去，浮上水面扒着泳池边缘大声咳嗽。Max紧随其后，他不打算帮这个混蛋重新学会呼吸。他自找的。

“你是个很有职业道德的救生员。”

“我希望自己有权拒绝你进入泳池。”

男孩甩甩头，水花溅了Max一脸。他转向Max，湿淋淋的头发贴在前额，灵活的绿眼睛和新鲜薄荷有相同的功效。Max发现自己积攒的怒气正在以惊人的速度消逝。

“我很抱歉。”

“随便你。”Max撑着泳池边缘坐起来，然后没脾气地把他拉上来。他还在因为岔气和忍笑咳嗽，Max帮他拍了背，然后把他交给着急地跑过来的同伴。

那应当是一个开始对话的好时机，但他并没有这么做。

Max在空无一人的泳池下潜，往常他习惯在傍晚蓝盈盈的池水包围中心心念念他的Pierre，但今天他没有那个心情。他浪费了一个好机会，却不感到难过。水下对他微笑的男孩像是柔软丰盈果冻上毛茸茸的苹果薄荷。Max伸手用指尖触摸池底的砖面，默念着他听到的那个名字。

Sharl。

就算那头蓬松的褐色头发沾满了水傻兮兮地贴在前额，他也能辨别出对方的面部线条是多么纤细美丽。

Max浮出水面大口喘气，拍着水缓缓游回泳池边。他忘记注意本该空荡荡的躺椅上多了一个人，代价是被突如其来的招呼声吓了一跳。

“嗨。”他的幻想对象穿着短袖衬衫摘下墨镜和他打了个招呼。“你喜欢游泳？”

“不算。”Max笃定对方不能驾驭读心术，但他的脸还是不必要地发烫。

“再次为下午的事情抱歉。”男孩解开一颗扣子把墨镜卡在领口，“Charles。谢谢你把我捞上来。”

客观上说应当是谢谢你把我拽下去。Max爬上岸，Charles挪了个位置，让他浑身是水地并排坐在着装整齐的自己身边。“我以为是‘Sharl’。”

“多音词。”Charles把手放得太近，Max避不开，“Pierre——那个听音乐的法国小傻瓜——叫我‘Sharl’，但更多人叫我Charles。”

Max耸耸肩，“那就是‘Sharl’了。”

“明智的选择。”Charles向后撑着手，衬衫下摆挣出来露出一截腰。这不该是个具有诱惑力的姿势，但Max看见的一切实在是无懈可击。“期末论文结束后爸爸会带我来这里过暑假，Pierre也会来。我们小时候一起在法国长大，后来又因为不同的原因跟父母搬到这边读书，我发现他和我在一个学校的时候差点尖叫起来。”

“你们看起来很青梅竹马。”Max有点酸酸地说。

“不，我以为他是跟踪狂，不好的那种，我们几乎打了一架。”Charles明显在睁着眼睛说瞎话，“但我很高兴能和他一起。起码我们一起上法语课分总是很高。”

“我在学校上了两学期法语课。”Max回想自己考前痛不欲生地背诵语法的一星期。“新校长勒令语言选修课纳入毕业要求，对有些人来说这并不是很愉快。”

“那我也许可以斗胆指导你。”Charles无意识地扯着自己的衬衫领子，“或者你想要Pierre的号码？我可以给你。”

Max在一瞬间做了一个决定。潜意识里他知道Lando将因此嘲笑他一整个月，但这无所谓。绿眼睛的迷人怪物和湿淋淋乱糟糟的他在泳池边谈笑，水滴从手臂和大腿上接二连三滴落，而几个小时前他还坚称自己不相信一见钟情。

“我宁愿要你的。”Max努力不移开视线，Charles如他所想露出一个明亮的笑。

“他拿到我号码了。”

Pierre立刻做出一副很感兴趣的样子摘下耳机，不然Charles会扯掉它们。“真好。”

“我果然没错。”Charles几乎是跳上吧台椅，快乐地敲敲桌面示意要一杯佛罗里达。“而且他大概会在十分钟之后过来喝点东西。我请他的。”

“你不干脆和他一起来？”

“这太早了。”Charles像看白痴一样看着自己的童年挚友，好像躲在房间里缠着Pierre说了一个星期性感救生员话题的他才是正常的那一个，“多加糖浆。”

Max出现得像时钟一样准时。他穿上了T恤衫，而且显然擦过了头发，但发根处还冒着潮气。他经过吧台打了个招呼，看着Charles的鸡尾酒抬了抬眉毛，然后要了一杯可乐在远远的一张小圆桌边坐下。Pierre注意到他躲避了自己的眼神。

“你真的没有注意到Max有什么奇怪的地方吗？”

“譬如？”在饮料送达之后Charles终于放弃了让Max靠近吧台落座的可悲而无结果的努力。远处Max咬着吸管尝了一口可乐，Charles几乎在同时咬下自己的嘴唇。

“譬如Max可能一开始有点想追我。”Pierre恨不能把他脸上傻兮兮的笑容剥下来扔出窗外，“他看了我一星期，Charles，你真的认为他喜欢你？”

“他要了我的电话。”Charles根本不施舍Pierre一个眼神，“我问过他要不要我朋友的电话，但他说‘更情愿要你的’。Pierre，我赢了。”

“不要顺手给非竞争者打上失败标签。”话虽如此Pierre心中依旧产生了一种奇妙的不平衡感，Charles是个喜欢操控人心的小混蛋，“抛开这个，Charles，你得学会适度的自我保护。他可能是因为你性感然后想要尝试来一发，或者因为你看起来好搞定所以和你亲近，或者他只是不愿意过分明显地表达出自己对你没兴趣——说真的你的搭讪方式实在是——Charles？”

Pierre伸出手在Charles眼前晃了晃，“Charles？你在听吗？”

Max最后搅一搅剩下的冰块，然后把吸管抽出来，Charles着迷地看着他吞咽最后一点碳酸饮料时喉结的滚动。

“你说什么？”

“无药可救。”Pierre插回耳机。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

在跌进泳池之前，Max并没有意识到Charles的突然出现将扭转他的夏日生活。

他的日常本质上没有改变，依旧需要扮演拯救跳水疯子的救世主，员工餐的三明治依然和休息室空调温度一样徒有其表，郊区夜晚昏热的草腥味大风依然摇撼门户夺人安眠。但Charles Leclerc出现在它们中间，于是泳池推车的冰激凌装饰草莓，三明治里的番茄鲜艳可口，深夜漫天星辰像是要坠落压在人身上一样灿烂难忍。

这一切仅仅是因为他要了Charles的号码。

Max重新翻出他发誓再也不回顾的法语小测验，为自己的错误同时感到羞愧和庆幸。Charles是他见过的最差的答疑专家，注意力出奇地不集中，总是在讲解时打岔给他发猫咪meme，一个动词变位讲半小时讲不完，偏偏Max在这件事上一点效率都不讲——他光是看见信息气泡浮动就有冲动给Charles的教学打十分。

工作则变得幸与不幸并存。Max不再像之前追求Pierre一样每次换班造作地绕泳池一圈，而是直接一头扎进休息室。他的同伴都以为他和泳池小团体闹掰了，只有Max知道那是因为Charles在看他。Charles整个下午整个下午地呆在泳池边却从不下水，在每次Max心虚地抬头时准确地与他四目相对，吮着冰激凌露出天使般的微笑。

总是Max浑身燥热地切断目光交流，恨不得去储物柜扯一条浴巾披在身上。Charles一点都不在乎他的感受，从来都是要看多久就看多久，偶尔还故意用那种他很讨厌的轻快声音和他打招呼：

“嘿，救生员。“

Max在一片压抑的口哨声中抬手示意，分不清他是憎恨还是热爱这种感觉。

Charles如他所说和Pierre关系很好，第三天开始他们就在猜拳决定跑腿买饮料过程中发生冲突。后来他们把猜拳改成单词联想游戏，Charles总是撑不过三轮，在他第四次绕过救生员椅的时候Max终于忍不住开口：

“你得尝试一下形容词。”

Charles看上去正在想别的东西，冷不丁被头顶上的声音一吓，“什么？”

“单词联想。你太严格了，名词发挥的空间很少，你得尝试一下形容词，比如‘令人印象深刻的’适用于大多数题目。”

“谢谢指导。”Charles做了个感谢的手势，虽然他看起来一点都不在乎输赢，“介意帮我个忙吗？”

“只要不需要下水。”

“不不，”Charles立刻摆手，“帮我拿点杯子，我不想走两个来回。”说完他回头对小团体做了个割喉手势，“我保证他们乖乖呆在岸上。”

“我真希望你每天都能这么做。”Max从椅子上跳下来，和Charles并肩而行。

“你要喝点什么吗？”

“……冰矿泉水？”

“俱乐部的可乐不合胃口？”

“实际上我喜欢酒精饮料。”Max赶紧补上一句，“只有在社团庆功的时候。”

Charles耸肩，意思是他没有Max想象得那么乖。“我没有尝试过，听起来很不错。”

“如果你想第二天头痛欲裂衣冠不整地在操场中央醒来的话。”

“那也不赖。”Charles一直盯着他看，好像他脸上有什么东西。Max的心脏收紧，和Charles的对话总像坠落在云里。

他们最终没有谎报年龄，因为Max不愿意而Charles看起来只有十五岁。Max一手一杯气泡水，桃子糖浆的味道直冲鼻子。Charles状似无意地问：“所以你一直一个人在这？”

Max不知道该怎么回答这个问题。“我是……但可能不算。”Charles用余光探究地看他，“我可以说是一个人在这。”

“这很好，没问题。”Charles就着他右手气泡水的吸管喝了一口，Max不得不停下来，但他愚蠢地忘了把杯子举近，所以Charles一直喝到了他怀里。Charles神色如常地咽下饮料，他居然咬了吸管而Max恨自己居然去注意这一点。

“我不知道你已经有女朋友了。”

“不！”Max矢口否认，他声音太大以至于Charles的瞳孔一缩，“不，我确实是一个人。我没有女朋友。”他小心翼翼地补充了一句，“也没在恋爱。”

别说废话只要告诉他你没有男朋友快说快说Max你真是个懦夫。

“那很好，啊我是说那对于我很好。”Charles有点语无伦次地笑，“对不起，我只是想你也许会在空闲时间陪她之类的。”他显然误读了Max希望自杀的脸色，体贴地安抚他：“你会找到一个很可爱的人，我相信有很多人都会为你着迷。”

Max想判断Charles的脸究竟有没有泛红，但他们也许站在原地太久了，Charles的脸颊和肩上的皮肤都被晒成了一个颜色。

“抱歉，那实在扯得太远了，”Charles终于想起来原来的话题，“我其实想问，如果你有空的话，下周要不要和我们打一组高尔夫？”

“听起来像个约会？”

“不，那不是，别担心。”Charles迅速否认，他看起来想要去揉自己的头发但没有一只空闲的手，“只是我和几个朋友。你知道的，夏天啊不暑假，就是同龄人……呃，朋友一起出来玩玩。”

“放松点Charles，”Max努力压下失望笑出声，“我只是开个玩笑。”他想去拍Charles的肩膀，忘了自己两只手也不得空。让Charles尴尬不是他的本意，他本来就不是那个有资格定义他们之间关系的人。

Charles松了一口气，有些困扰地笑着问：

“所以，你有兴趣一起来吗？”

Max注视着他。Charles好得像是一个白日梦，容忍他的愚蠢提问和慢回消息，永远主动展开话题，永远在他不知如何回应时自己把对话圆回去，现在甚至邀请他加入自己的朋友们。他做到了一个热心友善的朋友应当做的一切，Max不知道自己在从他那里多期待什么。

“我查过，你周五没有排班。”Charles还在试图说服他，要命地缓慢眨眼向他放射魅力，Max被一阵强烈的倾诉欲袭击。

我不知道自己是怎么了。我善妒，喜怒无常，一点来自于你的目光就让我浑身发烫。我不会打高尔夫也不在乎高尔夫，我永远不会因为一项愚蠢的运动拒绝你，事实上我疯狂想要和你多呆在一起。但我更害怕在你的朋友面前一副蠢样让自己看起来配不上你。我害怕那会让猜想变成现实。我害怕你最后不属于我。我甚至想为这一点报复你。

他努力让自己听起来不要太过冷淡，“那很好，但周五我得回趟家。”

Charles善解人意地表示遗憾，没显得有多失望。他们向泳池另一端走，继续无意义的对话，冰块在手中的玻璃杯里叮当作响。

他能活下去。只不过是一个邀请，就算Charles最终成了他的男友他也没办法做到有求必应。何况Charles很明确只想做他的朋友。Charles甚至受不了约会的玩笑。和Charles做朋友也很不赖虽然那糟糕透了。他没有Charles也活得下去。他在没有Charles的一天里应该活得下去。

事实上Charles连续三天没有出现在泳池边。

Max只撑到第二天下午。Pierre也不在，意味着仅有的两个熟面孔消失，他不可能可怜巴巴地去问一群和自己完全不在一个频道的讨厌鬼Charles去哪了。第三天他顶着一张失恋脸告假，在房间里关了一天心不在焉地背时态和语式。屏幕显示没有新简讯，Max意识到在绝大多数时候都是Charles先给他发消息，甚至在答疑时也是Charles主动关心他有没有掌握命令式不定式。他做的就只是把对话拖长，而他甚至在这一点上都做得很烂。

M.Verstappen：我失恋了。

L.Norris：你还没有

L.Norris：你甚至没约他出来

M.Verstappen：他约了我

M.Verstappen：但不是约我，他其实没有约我

L.Norris：…

M.Verstappen：……我失恋了。

Max把手机砸进床垫，对着天花板发呆。

周五他没有排班。他本来需要补回一天的假期，但也许他散发的气质过于忧郁，给他换班的男孩担忧地把他推出休息室示意他最好自己去睡一觉或者找找乐子。Max不想睡觉，他晃到餐厅点了杯无酒精鸡尾酒，在靠窗位置坐下。窗外就是高尔夫草场，而Charles显然不会像恋爱剧一样刚好出现在视野中。

他孤苦伶仃地干完一杯，正准备要第二杯，一个怒气冲冲的亚裔男孩抓着一支啤酒拉开他对面的椅子，在落座之前仰头一饮而尽。

……Wow.

“你能相信吗？”男孩余怒未消地冲Max抱怨，感谢上帝他听起来不是很醉，“她花了半个小时自以为是地在我耳边喋喋不休，但没有教任何一丁点有用的东西。”

Max不知道该说什么，所以他保持微笑。

“我受够了。”男孩看起来想把啤酒瓶砸在桌上，但最终他还是克制地把空瓶轻轻推到一边。“如果Lily再想让我进高尔夫球场，她最好不要尝试当我的教练。”

“你刚从高尔夫球场回来？”Max恨自己捕捉关键词的速度。

“四个洞，如果你想问的话。天气好极了。所有人手气都不错。”男孩深呼吸让自己平静下来，然后像刚注意到Max那样露出抱歉的表情。“抱歉我太激动了。只是被女友挤出比赛不是件让人开心的事。”

“她一定技术很好。”

“并不能弥补她是个糟糕教练的事实。”他用力揉揉眉心，“对不起，我去拿点喝的。啤酒？”

“啤酒。”Max自暴自弃地想这正对胃口。很快他们人手一大杯金黄的酒饮慢慢啜饮着，让冰凉辛辣的液体安抚情绪。Max发现对面的人在观察他。

“我很少在俱乐部见到你。”

“我在泳池做救生员。”Max喝了一大口，“暑期工，赚点零花钱。”

“难怪。我几乎不去泳池。”对方放下杯子，“一般都在和Lily打球或者骑马。这家俱乐部的球场万里挑一。”

“谢谢，但我不会高尔夫。”Max盯着杯壁残留的气泡，决定既然失恋了总得找个人一吐为快。“实际上，我被人邀请一起试试，就今天下午。但我拒绝了。”

“那真是不明智的决定。”对方笑起来，突然脸色变了变，不确定地打量他，“Max？你是Max？”

“什么？”

男孩坐直身子，难以置信地笑出声。“你一定是Max，Charles向我们提到过你。他说你也许会来。”他迅速从防备切换到宜人模式，向Max伸出手，“Alex。Charles的朋友。”

Max和他握手，他们的小闹剧吸引了半个餐厅的目光。意识到自己显得过于热情，Alex有些不好意思地解释：“对不起，但我们总是谈起你。我只是太想知道Charles的男友是什么样了。顺带一提你看起来很棒。“

“Charles的男友”准确无误地刺中了他，Max鄙视为此高兴的自己。这太廉价了。“谢谢夸奖。”他酸楚地灌了一大口酒，决定尽管被甩还是要做个好人，“顺带感谢你们对我的爱称，但Charles听到后也许不会太高兴。”

他看起来一定过于严肃，意味着刚刚的话不是玩笑。Alex收起调侃的表情，有些惊讶地看着他。

“是Charles这么说的。”

Lily再次以压倒性优势夺得胜利。Charles一度领先，但最后三个洞他表现得像个三岁小孩，最后Pierre以一杆微弱优势取胜。这是这个夏天他打得最烂的一场，但Charles的心思完全不在排名上。Pierre默不作声地收起球杆，在经过Charles时用力捏了捏他的肩膀。

他们交换了一个心知肚明的眼神。

在真的和Max说上话后，离开他的每一天都如此难熬，特别是在看到Alex在第四个洞被Lily气走又在第十六个洞回来和她腻腻歪歪后。Charles庆幸自己没有把球杆打断。

在此之前他们进展得实在是太顺利了，包括要电话号码、简讯轰炸和泳池眉来眼去——他甚至为了能让自己一直输把猜拳换成了十足书呆子气的单词联想游戏。Max好得像是一个白日梦，回应每一次对视，认真对待Charles毫无内容的讲解，允许他凑上去喝饮料还不在意他紧张得咬吸管。他甚至问Charles这是不是一场约会。

废话这当然是一场约会。

Charles拒绝了朋友们共进晚餐的邀请，一个人漫无目的地在草地上游荡。他们本该在绝佳的阳光下享受俱乐部维护良好的草场，拎着球具装作不经意地磕磕碰碰。如果Max不会高尔夫他愿意手把手从站姿和挥杆教起，重点当然在于手把手，三小时四小时都愿意。

Pierre拉他和Lily与Alex打球疏解心情，一千遍告诉他亲口说出拒绝的Max负全责。这很符合逻辑，但并不能解决Charles连续四天发挥失常的问题。Charles把泳池那天的事情又回放了一遍，除了因为想到Max而在心中搅起甜蜜的焦虑外一无所获。Max甚至连续三天没有给他发消息，而他也真的傻等了三天直到出现幻觉，每时每刻都觉得口袋里的手机在因为新简讯而震动。

他知道这是假的，但忍不住隔五分钟查一次。往往他只看见自己上次聊天分享的那只猫。那还是Alex的猫。

Charles摸出手机，锁屏界面并没有新消息提醒。麻木于期待的他没受多少伤害，习惯性地按熄屏幕，但红色的法拉利赛车执着地再次亮起来。

M.Verstappen：回头。

Charles愣住了，困惑压住重续交流的狂喜。他犹豫着左右看了看，傍晚的球场空无一人。Charles怀着这个世界上存在仙女教母的希望转身，Max像个奇迹出现在球道草坪上。

落日半沉进山后，光剑将每一处地形起伏割得界限分明。Max称得上腼腆地挥手，三天不见只能让他显得更加完美无缺，Charles就像是铁钉被磁石吸引一样朝他跑去。

“你说你要回家一趟。”

“我回来了。”Max面不改色心不跳地撒谎，Charles无法恨他。“他们告诉我你在这。”

感谢所有的“他们”。Charles发现自己只会盯着Max无端微笑，好像这是唯一适当的举动。他们明明在山间，但Max蓝绿色的双眼让他想到马尔代夫的海滩。

“我希望约你出去。”Max直截了当地说，Charles不知道自己如何在注视他的双眼的同时注意到他的手在口袋里紧张地握拳，“正式的那种。我查过，下周三的餐厅有羊排或鲈鱼。”

Charles一时不明白发生了什么。Max看着他的表情就像是被上司训斥不称职的菜鸟。接着就像是有人终于拨下阀门，咆哮的狂喜吞没了他。这真是一种奇妙的感觉，像装饰在冰激凌上的草莓切片，又像咀嚼一块多汁的番茄。明明天空刚被染成赤橙，Charles却觉得似乎已经有繁星垂落，世界从未如此灿烂难忍。

“好的。”他努力稳定自己的声音，“我非常愿意。”

他们面对面站了一会儿，直到饥饿逼迫他们分开。Charles觉得自己就要不受重力束缚地升向高空。Max走出十米远后回头，一只手挡在前额冲Charles眯着眼笑。他看起来过于美好，Charles既想拥抱他又想毁掉他。

-TBC-


End file.
